The Last Wish
に る!! への の い |Rōmaji title = Ore wa Kono Hoshi ni Nokoru!! Shōri e no Saigo no Negai |Literal title = I'm Staying on This Planet!! A Final Wish Toward Victory |Number = 101 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Two Wishes *The Quiet, Fierce Battle |Airdate = July 31, 1991 |English Airdate = October 26, 1999 |Previous = Gohan Returns |Next = Duel on a Vanishing Planet }} に る!! への の い|Ore wa Kono Hoshi ni Nokoru!! Shōri e no Saigo no Negai|lit. "I'm Staying on This Planet!! A Final Wish Toward Victory"}} is the twenty-seventh episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 31, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 26, 1999. Summary Goku and Frieza resume their fight, and this time, Goku has the upper hand, easily scoring a direct hit on the tyrant. With all of Frieza's victims on Namek now revived, King Kai telepathically contacts Grand Elder Guru and tells him of their plan to use Porunga's final wish to send everyone on Namek to Earth except for Frieza, but Goku overhears them and interrupts, requesting King Kai and Guru that they have Porunga leave both him and Frieza behind so that Goku may ensure Frieza's defeat. Although unwilling to see Goku die, King Kai and Guru accept Goku's request with great reluctance. Guru telepathically contacts Dende and instructs him to fly towards Porunga and make the wish. At the same time, Vegeta observes his surroundings and briefly believes he is dreaming, and gives himself a painful punch to the ribs. After recovering, and to Vegeta's further delight, he sees Goku and Frieza battling it out furiously, and flies towards them to aid Goku. Frieza spots Porunga from afar and realizes that it still may not be too late to wish for immortality. Frieza flies towards Porunga and Goku gives chase, briefly battling the tyrant. Dende reaches Porunga first, but Frieza hits Goku aside and tries to wish for eternal life from Porunga. However, in his ignorance, he makes the mistake of not making his wish in Namekian language. Dende makes Guru and King Kai's wish in Namekian, which Porunga agrees to grant. Enraged, Frieza attempts to kill Dende, but he is sent to Earth in time. Vegeta arrives and briefly sees Goku as a Super Saiyan before he too is sent to Earth along with everyone else on Namek, sans Goku and Frieza, although not before he, after Frieza asks if Vegeta was a ghost, attempts to "answer" by forming an attack, being warped before he could complete the attack. Frieza openly wonders as to how Dende and Vegeta can be alive, and Goku reveals the plan he made with King Kai and Guru, irritating Frieza greatly. As everyone rejoices on Earth, Frieza tells Goku that Namek will be exploding in a matter of minutes now and berates him for his suicidal decision to stay on Namek. Goku, however, counters that this way he feels much better, now that he can fight Frieza without having to worry about his friends. Frieza then expresses shock as he believed Goku to be strong, and Goku confirmed it, but also made clear that just because he was strong doesn't mean that he should not care about anyone else, with Frieza admitting that Goku was a rare breed. The two foes descend to the ground to begin the final round of their epic duel. Major Events *Dende uses the last wish from Porunga causing all the Namekians, Earthlings and Vegeta to be transported to Earth. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form-100%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Namekian Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Planet Namek Destruction" - When Namek is near the point of explosion. *"SSJ Transformation" - When Goku knees Frieza in the stomach. *"The Dragon Theme" - When Porunga is summoned to send everyone, except Goku and Frieza to Earth. *"Call Out the Dragon" - When Dende makes his wish. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Goku and Frieza fight as Goku telepathically tells King Kai to not have him be sent to Earth. In the manga they are not fighting when this happens. *Bulma pondering on whether to leave Namek on the Capsule Corporation Spaceship without Gohan is exclusive to the anime. *Vegeta testing his powers to see if he is truly alive is exclusive to the anime. *The anime has a few additional scenes during the scene with Porunga and the others. **Frieza battles with Goku briefly as he attempts to reach Porunga. **He attempts to kill Dende before he is transported to Earth. **Vegeta sees Goku as a Super Saiyan and attempts to attack Frieza before he is transported to Earth. *King Kai telling Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu the events that transpired with the wish and Goku choosing to stay behind is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 101 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 101 (BDZ) pt-br:O Último Desejo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 101 pl:Dragon Ball Z 101 Zostaję na tej planecie!! Ostatnie życzenie zwycięstwa Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z